


Understanding Your Loneliness

by MathiasWhitehouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathiasWhitehouse/pseuds/MathiasWhitehouse
Summary: England arrives at an EU summit, dishevelled appearance, not rising to the French nations taunts and not lifting his head. He thinks that no one understands the turmoil he is feels. A very unexpected nation follows him, consoles him and...Confesses to him? What happens when they are caught passing notes between them, why do these notes fluster all other nations? EngMano Oneshot





	Understanding Your Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> I will have to admit that I wrote most of these oneshots in the space of two days and, though there are a total of five three of the were EngMano. The 'crack' pairing of England and Romano is one of my favourites, besides England and Prussia but it is so cute and even if they didn't date I believe England and Romano would be good friends, they do have a lot in common as it is.

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland; otherwise known as Britain or England to the nations of the world was slowly spiralling into depression and not monetary wise. He was currently walking painstakingly slowly through the corridor towards the conference hall in which todays European Union Summit was being held here in Brussels.  
His head was downcast and his feet shuffled lifelessly across the floor, so much unlike his usual pristine posture and impeccable manner. He doesn’t lift his head when he opens the door ad slips into the room almost 20 minutes late. Nor does he make any attempt to apologise to Germany, the host of the meeting when he demands an explanation. He ignores any comments thrown at him from his fellow nations, the usual ‘Black sheep of Europe’ from France being heard above the rest. 

He simply walks towards the only vacant seat and sits down, pulling out his notebook and pen silently.

This strange turn of events unnerves many nations as they were all used to an argumentative gentleman who could beat anyone in a battle of wits and sarcasm; a nation who swore and fought continuously, who went out of his way to contradict France and America every chance he got. However, here he was; blond hair in disarray, emerald green eyes usually so bright were dulled to a darker shade, his always impeccable attire was as unkept as America, his shirt was untucked, his tie wasn’t straight, his trousers had none of their usual crease and his shoes were unpolished.

-Time Skip-

When Germany called for a break almost 3 hours later, he was the only one that didn't move; not to get his afternoon tea, not to go for a walk in the gardens; just sat, head still down cast as if hiding from the world. Although, he wasn't as alone as he thought, if he would have lifted his head, he would have seen a very concerned looking Southern nation looking at him.

As the meeting progressed more and more nations were exchanging worried or concerned glances towards the Island nation. Francis had tried gaining the others attention through the usual taunts, sexual caresses and even just talking calmly to the other European, however all had failed, he hadn't risen to the bait at all, just shook his head 'no' and carried on scratching notes.

That was until the French speaking nation's eyes lit up, a mischievous glint shining as he slides his chair subtly closer to the Brit. Though apparently not subtle enough because his actions had caught the attention of one nation in particular. A tsundere nation, much like Britain himself, though with a lot more cuss words and slightly less gentlemanly.  
Romano had not taken his eyes of the Island nation since he had first walked in the room, his appearance was dishevelled, his trousers creased, his shirt untucked and his blazer nowhere to be seen. To say the Italian nation was worried would be an understatement, not that he would ever willingly admit that out loud to anyone. But he watched helplessly as the French nation moved his chair closer still, almost sitting on the English nation as he did so, he watched as France placed a hand on the top of England's thigh. The English nation visibly flinching at the contact; Romano's fists clenched tightly by his side as he glared daggers at the French man. Romano saw the hand rising higher and higher, England's muscles tensing further; until, he snapped.

Not like the usual way they were all expecting either, no Britain did not shout or scream or even hit the perverted nation, he simply stood up abruptly, tears threatening to fall as he fled from the room. The conference hall was silent, France sat shocked, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide as humanly possible; his hand poised mid-air as he watched the door close behind the retreating Englishman.

"France."   
Germany glared at the aforementioned nation, his jaw set in a hard line, lips pressed firmly together as he stared over the Frenchman. "What did you do to him?"

Breaking out of his trance France looked over towards the German nation, his face pale. 

"I was just trying to find the old England, it is not the same when he is not shouting or arguing." A few nods were exchanged around the room as the nations all agreed shouting out their opinions of the Englishman.

"Well he certainly keeps things interesting doesn't he! Fusososos."

"There is always something to tease him about, da?"

"How about his stupid mannerisms? The way he raises one of those monstrous eyebrows when he is challenging someone? Kesesese."

"Hey you have to admit though, that he is cute when he acts all Tsundere and all." 

All of the European nations glanced over at the American who was sitting casually in the back corner of the room. 

"America? What the hell are you doing here?"

The room broke out into an array of arguments, some over the Americans intrusion and some about England and his contributions to the meetings. They were so caught up in their shouting matches to notice the Southern part of Italy sneaking out of the door and making his way carefully towards the hotel where all nations were required to stay for the duration of the Summit. One thought in his mind, I need to talk to England.

-Time Skip-

As Romano walked through the lobby of the hotel, he realised that he had no idea which room England was staying in. Letting out an exasperated sigh he slunk over to the reception desk where a tall blonde women was sitting, examining her nails as if they were the most interesting things in the world. 

"Ahuh" Romano cleared his throat gaining the woman's attention, "Ummm I was wondering if you could tell me the room of Arthur Kirkland?" 

She scrutinised him for a few seconds before turning to face the computer screen. A few clicks on the keyboard and she flicked her eyes up to him once again. 

"Mr Kirkland is staying in room 36; is there anything else I can help you with?" 

She tried to give him a pleasant smile but it came across more of a grimace. He started to walk away "No" Then added a quick "Thanks" as an afterthought, hurriedly making his way towards the elevator Romano pushed the button to the third floor. The silence gave him time to ponder what it was he was actually doing here and why he was even this concern for the English nation. Yes, they were similar in their personalities. Yes, they shared some common interests but why did he care so much? They got on fairly well, even hung out on occasion. Romano would even go as far as to call him a friend but it just felt like… More.

The half-nations eyes widened at the thought of wanting more than just friendship with the Englishman but then realised he was not actually opposed to the idea as much as he would have thought. He had thought of kissing the Spanish Bastard before but had quickly written that off through pure disgust; so why did it not bother him if it were England?  
The elevator dinged as it reached the right floor and Romano walked out albeit a bit more hesitantly than before, with all new thoughts running through his head. Counting out the numbers of the doors he passed under his breath he finally stopped outside the right room.

Before he could wimp out and hightail it back to the safety of his own hotel room he forced himself to knock on the door, hearing footsteps make their way towards the door had Romano's heart beating so rapidly that he thought it was going to beat right out of his chest. The southern country took a deep breath as the door was swung open, England stood before him, slightly more dishevelled than before, his eyes red and puffy from crying. As if trying to appear gentlemanly, England stood up to his full height; straightened his clothes and drew in a large breath of air. 

"Oh, Romano. What can I do for you? Has the meeting finished already?"

Romano scowled at the others pretence, 

"Drop the act bastard. The meeting hasn't finished." 

His smile fell as Romano continued to scowl, England nervously, looked down the corridor both ways to ensure no one was coming before grabbing Romano by the wrist and dragging him into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What the hell bastardo? What was that for?" 

Romano stopped shouting as soon as he saw the others face crumble, his walls broken down as his lower lip trembled ever so slightly. 

"I am sorry Romano. I truly am but could you stay with me for a little while? I don't think I can handle being alone." 

England looked away a bright red blush dusting his cheeks. His embarrassment increasing as no response was given. Instead the Englishman felt himself being walked towards the sofa, Romano sitting unceremoniously on the cushions before pulling the island nation down next to him. They sat in silence for a moment before Romano spoke out.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong bastard?" 

He watched England shift uncomfortable in his seat, his hands fiddling with each other as his head was once again cast towards the floor. 

"It is probably nothing, just me being silly." 

Romano sighed softly before awkwardly placing an arm around England's shoulders pulling him into a sideways hug.

"Don't be stupid. If it wasn't big then you wouldn't be crying would you, bastard?" 

England looked up and frantically scrubbed at his face, wiping away the remnants of tears as he muttered out a soft. 

"I am not crying." 

Looking over at the Italian nation he blushed when he saw how close the other face was to his own, Romano had a certain 'You were so too crying, don't lie to me' expression, looking down again at his lap he took a deep breath.

"Fine. Ever since my country brought up the policy of us Possibly leaving the E.U. I have been scorned more than normal and I know I should be used to this by now but it is hard. This, policy, is adding strains on my European relations along with those outside the E.U. Trade Bloc." 

Romano listened as England spilled some of his more personal feelings.

"I can't stand the thought of being abandoned again; the Revolutionary War; World War One and Two; my Wars against France; the way my brothers treated me as a child. I can't stand it anymore. I am hated throughout the world. I have lost all of my closest friends as they form alliances with others. The loneliness is consuming; it makes it hard to breath." 

England began to sob, bringing his hands up to his face as the tears fell down his face. Romano stared at the sobbing Island nation before bringing a hand up to gently brush the strands of blonde hair from the others face. Guiding his head to rest against his shoulder as he wrapped both arms around him tightly, rubbing a hand up and down the others arm in what he hopes is a soothing manner. 

"I know how you feel England. I really do. I mean I have lived my whole life being compared to Feli. How he is so much cuter than me, how he has better art, culture and architecture. Dammit, even Spain ran to Austria and tried several times to trade me with Feli. No one wanted me around unless it was to screw with me." 

He smiled softly as he whispered, more to himself, "Literally." He was happy though when a small breathy laugh escaped the Brit in his arms.

"But you cannot give up. I can honestly say that you are loved by so many, yes maybe not in Europe but you have your commonwealth who adore you and your Queen. You have relations with China and Japan along with Canada and America. Heck, you have friends in every fucking continent."

Romano looked down at the Island nation, he gently brings a hand up and wipes some tears from his face. The gentle action causes Britain to pull back slightly, not quite out of the others embrace but just enough to look into his eyes. 

"Thank you Romano. Thank you." 

Before the half-nation can comprehend what was happening, England had launched himself at the Italian, wrapping his arms tightly around the others neck. Romano, tensing at first soon relaxed into the embrace and hugged the Island nation back, 

"No problem bastardo. I will always be here. And before you fucking argue which you were thinking of doing, don't even lie to yourself; I am not going to leave you like all of those other fuckers. Do you want to know why?" 

England nodded against the others shoulder, his grip tightening slightly. 

"Well actually there are two reasons."

"The first one is because I understand exactly what you are fucking feeling right now, I have been through it and can help you if you need it. But don't get used to this bastard, I am not doing this for you. So don't go getting any ideas." 

He felt England chuckle against his neck, the warm breath making his already rapidly beating heart even faster. England pulled back from the hug, leaving his hands clasped behind the others neck and Romano catches his gaze. 

"And the second reason?" 

England's voice is hoarse from crying, his insecurity and lack of confidence shining through.

"The second reason is… well… the second…reason… it… that." 

Romano turns his gaze away from the inquisitive stare of the other nation, his face coated in a deep red blush as he wraps his arms around the others waist. Not noticing the matching blush on Britain's cheeks.

"Dammit! Why the fuck is this so fucking hard?" 

England's fingers start absently playing with the hair at the back of Romano's neck, unbeknownst to the Englishman, this small action was deepening the blush on the others face.  
Romano sucked in a deep breath, well if I can't tell him, maybe I could show him. He turned his attention back to the Island nation, placing a hand tentatively on his pale cheek holding the others gaze for a few seconds mumbling out a soft. 

"This is the second reason." 

He pressed his lips softly, almost hesitantly against the Englishman's, pleased when he feels the other respond instantly.  
They pulled away after a few seconds, both supporting deep red blushes. England's eyes fill with tears again though he tried to frantically wipe them away before the other saw and sent him a small smile. 

"Did you mean that Romano? You're not just messing with me are you?" 

Said nation looked directly into the Englishman's gaze, deep amber met vibrant green as he leant forward again; pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"I meant every word. I like you Arthur, so fucking much."

England's breath caught in his throat at the use of his human name, a soft smiled filled with adoration shaped his features as he pulled the other into another tight hug. Whispering softly in the others ear. 

"I like you a lot too Lovino."

They shared a few more kisses before England carried an exhausted Romano to bed, cuddling together they both fell asleep. No worries or thoughts about the meeting they would have to face tomorrow.

-The next morning-

England woke up feeling much happier than the day before, the sun was streaming through the windows not a rain cloud in sight. He stretched, or tried to, but felt a pressure on his chest and the pins and needles spreading down his arm. Looking down, the island nation smiled warmly at the dark brown head of hair he found leaning on his chest, his small body curled up as tight as it could to his side. Britain, always one to be a bit of a romantic at heart, watched the other sleep, running a hand through the others hair smile widening as he heard a sigh of content as the southern country shifted closer still. Romano's eyes slide open slowly, blinking a few times gaining focus and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
He sleepily looked around the room. 

"Good morning, Lovino. Did you sleep well?" 

Said nation looked up at the British nation who was still running a hand through the others hair softly. Romano lay his head back down, kissing the Brit just above his heart as the edges of his lips curled up. 

"Morning. Arthur. You are really comfortable."   
Romano blushed dramatically as he tried to hide his face in the other chest as Britain chuckled; he had not meant to say that out loud.

"Well, I am glad you think so, Love. But I am afraid we are going to have to get up. We have another meeting after all today." 

Britain sat up in the bed, dragging the smaller nation with him. Romano however, refused to detach himself from the others side, his arms wrapping around his waist as he rested his head on his shoulder, he smirked a little when the other spoke to him. 

"Did you just call me Love?" 

It was Arthur's turn to blush as he refused to meet Romano's gaze, though he did nod his head and mutter out. 

"I'm sorry. I just… well… I don't know…"

The southern country hugged the Brit tighter around his waist, his own smile widening as he turns the others head towards his own in a gentle manner, his thumb brushing under his eye. 

"I like it, makes me feel special." 

Arthur hugged him back, his hand stroking through the dark brown locks once again, leaning his face into the gentle touch of his friend (?) 

"That is because you are special, Love. At least to me." They shared a sweet kiss before Arthur sighed again. "Come on then, we have the meeting this morning. Time to get up Lovino."

"Do I have to go. Can't we just stay in bed?"

"Well, as tempting as that sounds, the others will worry. Especially seen as we both disappeared from the meeting. And I think you will need to go and get changed. You slept in the same clothes you were wearing yesterday." 

Romano sighed and reluctantly released England, not before pressing another, slightly deeper kiss to the Englishman's mouth, before sliding off the bed. 

"Well, get dressed then bastard. We need to make a stop off at my room."

England smiled softly, sliding out of the bed himself he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a typical Britain outfit. Suit pants, shirt and tie etc. Romano scoffed. 

"Hey bastard?" England turned to face the other nation, an inquisitive expression on his face. "Did you forget that it was a casual day today? You know wear whatever the fuck you want?"

Romano sighed at the embarrassed blush on the Island nations face, clearly telling him that yes, yes he did forget. He walked over to the English country, placing a soft kiss to his cheek before shaking his head.   
"Come on." 

Romano started to drag England out of his hotel room, leaving the Brit just enough time to grab his key card before he was pulled down the hall and towards the elevator.

"Lovino, where are we going? Where are you taking me, git?" 

Romano continued to drag the Englishman behind him until they stood in the elevator heading up to the 5th floor. 

"Well, Arthur. Seen as you have no casual clothes and we are about the same size. I thought you could borrow some of mine. That is if you want to. I mean you don't have too bastard."

England cut of the others rambling by pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

"That would be lovely Lovino."

-Time Skip-

Arthur and Lovino walked towards the conference room early, they wanted to try to get seats next to each other; at least that way they would be able to help each other out with their annoying 'friends'. Romano was dressed in tight fitting, light blue skinny jeans; plain white t-shirt with a blue and green checked shirt over the top; he wore black lace up boots reaching his mid-shin. England was dressed in similar attire; Black skinny jeans that Romano said did wonders for his ass, A green band t-shirt with a black leather jacket over the top, he had a red checked bandana tied around his neck and red Dr Martin boots on his feet.

They sat down next to each other talking casually, well until England asked. 

"Hey Lovi?" 

Said nation glanced up at the other nation and frowned when he saw him looking so nervous. Making sure no one was around just yet, he slipped his hand into England's intertwining their fingers, the action making England shift his gaze to their joined hands in awe.

"What is it Arturo?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask if, well you know, if we were dating now?" 

England shifted his gaze up into Romano's face but quickly went back to studying their conjoined hands. Romano gave England's hand a reassuring squeeze making the other look up at him once more. 

"If that is what you want Arturo." 

England smiled but then frowned once again.

"Is that what you want Lovi?" 

Romano smiled at the others nervous twitching, and in the spur of the moment decided to push England's chair back away from the table, leaving enough room for him to sit on the others lap. England automatically wrapped his arms around the smaller nations waist as a blush dusted both of their cheeks. 

"Arturo, yesterday I told you I liked you right?" At the others hesitant nod, he continued, "and I told you that I wouldn’t leave you like all the others, right?" Once again England nodded his head, this time a chuckle accompanied it. 

"I do believe you called them all fuckers." 

Romano smirked. 

"Damn fucking right they are, if they are stupid enough to leave such an amazing person then they are." 

England placed a quick kiss to Romano's cheek.

"Thanks Love."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I have told you that I like you… a lot. So now whether you like it or not you are stuck with me bastard. Better get used to it." 

Again England chuckled as he tightened his arms around the others waist; Romano rested his head on top of England's shoulder a content sigh leaving his lips as he feels warm breath next to his ear. 

"I would love nothing more." 

He felt a soft kiss being placed on his forehead as he snuggled closer in the embrace. They stayed this way for a few minutes, basking in each other's presence until loud voices could be heard making their way down the hall towards the meeting room. Romano got up from his perch on England's lap rather reluctantly and sat back in his seat, he saw England tense up as the voices drew closer and without so much as a second thought grabbed the Englishman's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze and placing a sweet and short kiss to the others lips. 

"I am right here Arturo."

England looked over, squeezing the others hand in return and gracing him with a soft loving smile that near enough melted the half-nation's heart. If the blush was any indication. Then they let go, bringing their hands into their laps. Moments later, the door burst open and nations started to filter in slowly, first was Germany and Italy closely followed by France, Spain and Austria with Hungary. Next was Russia quickly followed by the Baltic Trio and the Nordic 5 just moments after.

Within 10 minutes the meeting hall was filled and every nation was present, some were giving confused looks to England and Romano who were sitting next to each other but it didn't deter France and Spain from going over and sitting on their 'friends’' side. Germany commenced the meeting when all of the European Union members were seated; this was Frances cue to start messing with England. 

"Ah Mon Ami, what happened to you yesterday? We were all worried when you ran out of the meeting room like that." 

England glared over at his neighbour before hissing under his breath. 

"Shut up you bloody frog." 

Romano glanced over at his boyfriend and frowned at the French nation as he noticed the sudden drop in England's mood.

France wasn't deterred though, he leant forward and attempted to whisper something in the Englishman's ear "Ah mon petite, you wound me so." England pushed his face away and continued to listen to Germany's speech. He continued to mess with the Englishman, though truth be told he had waited until Germany had called a break to do so. 

"Ah, Angleterre. That is quite the outfit you have on there. You look absolutely ravishing." 

England and France were the only two nations still sat in the conference hall during the break; Romano had promised to go to the cafeteria to fetch him a cup of tea and France; well he stayed behind to annoy the Brit. 

"Those clothes really do complement you though Arthur, especially that tight ass of yours."

Romano walked back into the room with a cup of tea in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, he placed the tea in front of England who graced him with a soft smile. 

"Thank you Lovi." He took a small sip before sighing happily. "Delicious." 

Romano blushed at the actions of his boyfriend but a smirk made it onto his face as he watched the French nations face fall. Probably at being ignored. He tried again, this time addressing the Southern part of Italy. 

"Hey Romano, I was just telling England how well these clothes complimented him, especially his ass." 

Romano's smirk widened even further as he looked over at the Englishman who was blushing three different shades of red. 

"Oh Yea I know. I told him that this morning when I gave him the clothes."

Romano almost spat his drink out at the comical way France's eyes widened at the little piece of information, but he held his laugh in.

"Wait you mean to tell me that Angleterre is wearing your clothes? Willingly... Did he fight back at all?" 

Romano looked over at England who shifted in his seat facing the Frenchman. 

"No, I forgot to bring some casual clothes with me and Lovino decided to lend me some of his, I don't see what the big deal is." 

France narrowed his eyes at the Italian nation who shrugged his shoulders.

"How did he know you needed the clothes; you are on different floors? I know for a fact you wouldn't go and deliberately find the Italian to ask such a thing!" 

France was getting more agitated as time went on. England looked at the clock and saw that the break was almost over, so downing the rest of his tea, he decided to shut the French man up even for just a few moments.

"What? Of course I wouldn't go and find him. He was already in my room. How else would he have known that I didn't have any casual clothes with me unless he could see into the wardrobe. Bloody Frog." 

Romano smirked along with England as the French nations eyes widened once again before narrowing.

"You mean to tell me that he slept with you? In your bed?"

"Well yes I wasn't exactly about to make him sleep on the couch now was I. I mean after all he was the only one to check on me after I ran from the meeting yesterday." 

Germany walked into the room at that moment trying to call the meeting back to order. France turned away, watching the German nation; however, he watched the two nations out of the corner of his eye and was shocked to see Romano reach for one of England’s hands placing a soft kiss on the back of his knuckles before releasing it once again. The French nation pouted for a moment, confused as to the relationship between the two Tsundere nations, that is before getting another idea, he slipped his hand under the table. He made sure that Romano was still looking and smirked when he saw he was not happy in the least when he zoned in on what the other nation was trying to pull. France placed his hand on the others knee, rubbing back and forth as he dragged it closer and closer to the top of his thigh. 

"Get your fucking hand off me Frog!" 

France shook his head as he gripped tighter. 

"Ah non, I don't think I will mon ami."

Romano watching the whole thing, feels a familiar fire burning in his gut; his fists clenched tightly by his side as his face hardens into a steel glare, one that could rival that of Russia's. He, as quietly as possible, brings a small hand gun out of a holster, flicking the safety off and waits. Watching the Frenchman getting higher and higher; his England still trying to protest but it fell on deaf ears, until he was almost to the top of his boyfriend's thigh, nearing his hip. Romano leaps from his chair and within seconds is holding the gun close to France's temple, the other hand holding him around the neck. France's eyes widen as Romano fiercely hisses, loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"I think you will find that Arturo has told you to stop. Now, if you do not get your slimy fucking hand off of him NOW I will blow your fucking brains out you disgusting French perverted bastard!" 

France quickly retracted his hand from the Englishman, his face pale and his whole body shaking with the deathly aura that leaked out of the Italian. All countries in the room were shell-shocked at the anger the Italian man carried, some of them had never seen him this angry before and it baffled them as to why he would get that agitated over the normal actions between the two neighbouring countries. Romano smirked before clicking the guns' safety back on and walking calmly back to his seat, he looked around the room and frowned. 

"What the fuck are you all looking at? Carry on with the fucking meeting I don't want to stay here any longer than I fucking have to bastards."

Germany cleared his throat before continuing on his lecture; meanwhile England breathed a sigh of relief before looking over at Romano, he sent a small smile his way before subtly grabbing his hand under the table and giving it a squeeze. Romano's lips curved up a bit as well before he let go of the others hand. England went back to writing notes in his book, or so Romano thought until a piece of paper was slide over the table to him. He looked over at England who smiled at him again before continuing his notes. Romano opened up the folded piece of paper reading the note carefully. His cheeks warmed as he read the very honest and extremely confidential material England had decided to write.

 

Dear Lovino,  
I want to say thank you for saving me from the slimy hands of that French bastard, but I didn't want to say it out loud in case people overheard. Don't get me wrong I am not ashamed of our relationship I just don't want the others to bother us too much, seen as we both have a habit of losing our tempers. Romano sniggered a bit at that, before continuing to read.  
I think the Frog figured it out though, don't you? especially with all of the hints we were dropping about the clothes, thank you again for lending them to me. I have to admit; they are rather similar to the ones I wore during my Punk days. Good times ;) I do look sexy though. 

 

"Too fucking right, bastard." 

Romano looked up in surprise as Germany glared at him. 

"Romano, would you kindly pay attention to the meeting and not... Are you passing notes?" 

Romano chanced a glance at England who was trying to hide his sniggers unsuccessfully behind his hand, oh you think this is funny do you England? Romano looked nonchalantly at the German before nodding his head in a bored like manner, 

“Yea I am. This meeting is boring as hell and I am entertaining myself with this.” 

He looked over to his right and found England staring at him wide eyed. Romano though, simply turned his attention away from the German and his English partner.

 

Oh and not to say I don’t find you so fucking hot in your own outfit because bloody hell Love I swear the temperature rises when you walk in the room. I swear to fucking God, whether you are in your military uniform or casual clothing you are the sexiest nation… scratch that the sexiest person I have ever met. I hope you know, Love that you are so very important to me and although we haven’t been together long I already feel like I cannot live without you by my side. It seems that you keep saving me Love. Not that I need to depend on anyone or anything because I am not weak but I really do like having you next to me…   
I feel safe, something I haven't felt in a long time.  
Thank you for staying with me, Lovi.  
Forever yours,  
Arthur.

 

By the end of the note, Romano was blushing darker than the colours on the English flag, it was England’s turn to smirk at the reaction of his boyfriend.  
Romano looked at England and smiled deviously at him, his eyes screaming determination as he thought, Challenge excepted. Turning the piece of paper around, Romano started writing his reply to the English nation, smiling to himself as he let it be as honest as he possibly could. After finishing he quickly passed it back the England who looked at him, his head cocking to the side slightly, that is so fucking cute! Nervously he snatched the paper back, scribbling one final note at the bottom before returning it to the Island nation. England accepted it gratefully this time and began to read.

 

Dear Arturo,  
No need to fucking thank me for that, the French bastard indeed already figured out our relationship so he probably did that to see if he could get a rise out of one of us. I think he got more than he bargained for though; I am not leader of the Mafia for nothing ;) England laughed a bit at that but then quickly looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed, they hadn’t. He carried on reading.  
I know what you mean though, these nations can be nosy fucking bastards, France being a prime fucking example wanting to know why you were wearing my clothes and why I slept in your bed with you. I can sleep anywhere I fucking want bastard! Again Britain let another chuckle escape his mouth, this time not bothering to look around. Though he was drawing some attention to himself.  
I told you before, you look fucking sexy as hell in those clothes and not just because they are mine. I would love to see you in more stuff like this… Oh by the way do you still happen to have those piercings and shit; I remember how fucking turned on I got when I would see you in your tight leathers and piercings. If not, I am taking you shopping to buy some more god dammit! 

 

“Oh bloody hell.” 

England inhaled deeply, shifting in his seat trying to hide the growing ‘problem’ he was getting. He looked over at Romano with a flushed face, shaking his head as he pointed at the letter around where the sentence was and subtly nodded his head. Romano blushed as well, his mind going off into its own little world; fantasising kissing England with his lip and tongue piercing in. Fuck, he was growing hard just thinking about it.

 

Mio Amore, you are so fucking important to me, you have helped me so much even without realising it. I could be having a bad day and you would smile at me, talk to me and it would chase all the fucking clouds away; cheesy I know but I am trying to be as honest with you as I can be. Yea we haven’t been together long but in my mind it doesn’t matter. I know how I feel about you and it will only get stronger with time. I know you don’t need anyone to rely on mio amore but I am here for you whenever you need me, even though I can’t really do much I will support you as best as I can.  
I am glad I make you feel safe Arturo because you do the same for me; your arms are my castle, grounding me to this life and I am so thankful for that. You will never be abandoned again, that I promise you.  
Forever yours,  
Lovino  
P.S. You look so fucking cute when you cock your head to the side when you are confused, I would ravish you right here, right now, if I could.

Arthur was almost crying by this point, he held the paper tightly in his fingers reading it over again, so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realise the nations trying to get his attention. 

“…land. England!” 

England looked up from the note, blush still fixated on his face. 

“Huh? What?” 

England glared over at Romano when he noticed the other laughing at his mistake.

“England we have been trying to ask you your opinion on EU trading expansion, what has gotten you so distracted?” 

Germany held out his hand, ready to confiscate the notes. England and Romano exchanged a look before the latter nodded and with a heavy sigh England handed it over. Germany took the paper and began scanning through its content, his face flushed as he started stuttering out a response, 

“What? W..when..di..did…what?” 

England laughed out loud, the look on Germany’s face was priceless, Romano smirked before standing up from his seat and walking over to the Germanic nation.

“Well, potato bastard if you are too embarrassed to read it out to the rest of the conference hall did you want me and England to instead? I am sure everyone wants to know what got you so flustered.” 

Without waiting for a response Romano turned around and motioned, quite sensually for Arthur to come over. Which he did with little hesitation. Romano handed the paper over and they each read their notes out to the other, by the end of it the entire room was blushing to the tops of their ears. No one spoke as the shock of the words sunk in, until North Italy piped up from his seat next to Germany’s. 

“Ah Fratello, you finally told him! I am so happy for you.”

After that, other nations walked up to the pair congratulating them, England and Romano both felt overwhelmed by the sudden attention drawn to them but an idea came to England, one he hoped would bring about reactions from every nation in the room. England turned to Romano, leaning close to his ear and placing a hand on his shoulder,

“So, me in leathers huh? You have very interesting kinks, Love.” 

Romano blushed at that but smirked, he turned around so he was face-to-face with his boyfriend, he wrapped his arms around the others neck as he pulled him close. 

“Oh but I am sure, the most feared pirate in the world had a few kinks all of his own. Care to show me, mio amore?”

England smirked, the countries closer to the pair blushed as they listened to their ‘private’ conversation; the island nation placed a heated kiss to Romano’s lips before pulling away and grabbing one of the others wrists. He proceeded the drag the younger nation towards the exit, ignoring the gaping expressions of the rest of the European countries.  
England and Romano did not return to the meeting after that and no other country had the courage to interrupt whatever they where doing.


End file.
